With the development of Internet applications, various kinds of requirements of users are met by the Internet. At the same time, a variety of viruses and Trojans may infect computers of the users and threaten the security of the users. Security software and anti-virus software have always been committed to fight against various threatens. The network environment is getting better and better. But on the other hand, the security software and the anti-virus software have an erroneous reporting problem which will bring out troubles to the users. It may result in crash of the software, or even running abnormal of a system. The existence of the erroneous reporting threatens the security of the system and affects the normal usage of the user. Therefore, while improving the ability of the software, it is an urgent problem to control the erroneous reporting.